From the Ashes
by DeamonFahng
Summary: Phoenix Wright Chooses Death'.. How will Edgeworth react to the message? AJ Spoilers. Wright/Edgeworth if ya' squint.


**A/N: Disclaimer. I in no way own Ace Attorney, any of the characters, or anything like that.**

* * *

'Phoenix Wright had chosen Death.'

Miles Edgeworth was currently stood outside the office of 'Wright & Co.' law firm. In his right hand a crumpled up news article upon the recent dis-barring of Phoenix Wright after being accused (and proved) to have used forged evidence, in court. Edgeworth panted slightly, having ran up the several flights of stairs. Leaving the note were it was, Edgeworth shook his head softly 'Wright wouldn't leave. He wouldn't run from his problems like myself. He might hide, yes. But run. Never'. The Prosecutor thought to himself, knocking on the door harshly with the article-holding fist "Let me in, Wright." Edgeworth stated calmly.

On the other side of the door, sat on a chair behind the desk, Phoenix Wright flinched, not visibly, however, the man then slowly stood, until, of course, he heard Edgeworth's voice, slumping back down into the seat. 'Not Edgeworth, anyone but Edgeworth.. or Maya.' Nick thought to himself, sighing, a small girl stepped out of the other room, blinking slowly while adjusting the hat upon her head. Phoenix turned his head to the girl before smiling, weakly "Trucy.. could you go in the other room for awhile. I have to talk to someone.. and it isn't going to end well.." Phoenix asked in a whisper, so the man beyond the door couldn't hear. The five year old nodded slowly, before backing back into the other room, worried.

Edgeworth sighed softly, he had just turned around, about to leave, when a hand gripped his shoulder from behind "Did you want something.. Miles?" a cold voice asked from behind him. Turning around on his foot, to face the other man, with a blink, no words came to him, instead, Edgeworth lifted the article. "Ah. The beginning of the questioning masses, hm?" Phoenix replied to the article with a dry chuckle, "I suppose you wanna come in." Phoenix replied with a broken grin, moving backwards, into the room to let Edgeworth in. Edgeworth nodded slowly, stepping into the room.

Phoenix sat down on the couch, while Edgeworth stood in front of him "Well. Wright?" Edgeworth asked coldly, eyebrow raising. "Well what, _Edgeworth_?" Phoenix replied softly, a quite-frankly moronic grin upon his face. "You damned well know what, _Wright_! This!" Edgeworth shouted back in reply, pushing the article towards the now Ex-Attorney. Phoenix continued to grin that moronic grin, that Edgeworth got more and more pissed off at, every second he was looking at it "It seems to be about me getting my badge taken, Miles." Phoenix replied softly, the grin turned into a straight line, as Phoenix looked up at the Prosecutor. "I know that, Wright. But why?" Edgeworth replied, staring at me with enough force, enough coldness to freeze a glass of water, in the middle of a desert. 'I can't tell him the truth. He'll either try to help me, which will put his own job in jeopardy, or not believe me.. And I can't.. won't let that. I can deal with him hating me, loathing the very ground I stand upon, but not believing me? No, that's worse than hatred, that's worse than death..' Nick thought to himself, twisting his head to look away from the man in front of him "...I did it. I forged the evidence. I believed in my client. Too much. And that prosecutor. He's some rock star. Apparently. The Judge doesn't help me much as it is. I needed some kind of advantage." Phoenix replied softly, almost in a whisper.

The next thing anyone knew (including Trucy who was watching {and listening} by having the door open ever so slightly) Phoenix thumped backwards against the couch, the cheek that was facing Edgeworth bright red and would most likely bruise. Trucy ran out of the room and climbed onto Phoenix lap, moving his hand away to inspect the attacked area, while Phoenix just looked up at Edgeworth, that goofy grin set back upon his face "Wow, Miles, mean left hook ya' got there." the spiky-haired man chuckled out, wrapping an arm around the girl in his lap.

Edgeworth blinked, ignoring the comment "Wright. Who, is she?" Edgeworth asked coldly, slowly turning his gaze to the small girl, who looked like a mini-magician, dressed in red. "She, is Trucy. My Daughter." Phoenix replied coolly, waiting for some kind of reaction from the Prosecutor. "Daughter? Since when have _you_ had a Daughter, Wright?" Edgeworth asked with a quiet sigh. "Hm? Oh, Since yesterday." he replied, pressing an affectionate fatherly kiss to the girl's cheek "She was the defendant, in the cases daughter.. me and her both agreed that I'd look after her." Phoenix replied softly.

Edgeworth just blinked 'Who knew Wright was _this_ kind?' the silver-haired Prosecutor thought to himself. His attention turned back to the girl who was looking up at Edgeworth, angrily "Wright.. your 'daughter' is staring at me.. Can we go back to our conversation?" Edgeworth asked with a sigh. Phoenix nodded in reply "Trucy, go back in the other room please.. I'll be fine." Phoenix asked softly. Trucy blinked, twice, glancing between the men a few times before hopping off her spiky-haired-'father''s lap and quietly skittering into the other room.

"What happened Wright?" Edgeworth asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down, facing Phoenix. "..I told you Miles I forg--" he started, before being interupted. "No. What _really_ happened. Wright." Edgeworth asked with a sigh. Phoenix sighed quietly "..I dont' wanna say, Miles. I can't, for your sake. It's over. Please. Just let it stay that way." Phoenix replied, pleadingly, even though they both knew he wouldn't.

Edgeworth shook his head "I would, Wright. But it's impossible." Edgeworth replied, smirking "Anyway. I shall stay out of your business. For now. However. I will ask that in three minutes, you step outside and look at your door." Edgeworth chuckled softly, pulling a pen and a purple post-it note from his pocket, before nodding his head to Phoenix "Goodbye, Wright." Edgeworth mumbled, before stepping outside. Phoenix merely raised a brow, before shrugging, Trucy hopped out of the room and climbed back into his lap, staring up at the clock.

Edgeworth turned upon closing the door behind him, scrawling something down upon the post-it. Sticking it just underneath the one Wright had written, before nodding to himself with a smirk, pushing the pen back into his pocket and turning swiftly upon his heel, making his way out of the building.

Phoenix and Trucy watched the clock, after precisely three minutes had passed, Phoenix stood, setting his daughter down onto the couch before stepping outside. Glancing at the door, noticing another Post-it note under his.

_'Phoenix Wright has chosen Death'  
'But a Phoenix will always rise from the ashes'_

Grinning to himself upon reading the notes, Phoenix made his way back inside the office.

.'Eight Years Later'.

"..Miles Edgeworth speaking." the silver-haired prosecutor answered to the anonymous caller. "Ah. Mr. Edgeworth..? Mr. Wright asks if you could make your way back to America for a few weeks.." the male voice replied. Edgeworth sighed "Of course. But, who am I speaking to now?" Edgeworth asked, raising a brow. "Urm.. my name is Apollo Justice.. I work for Mr. Wright.." the antenna-haired Attorney replied. Edgeworth nodded an un-seeable nod "Very well. Mr. Justice, I shall be there as soon as possible." both lines of the phone then went dead.

Apollo turned to face the man leaning against the kitchen counter "Mr. Edgeworth said he'd been down as soon as possible, Mr Wright.." Apollo informed softly. Phoenix just grinned, adjusting his baby-blue beanie "Great. Now, where's the grape juice, _Polly_?" Phoenix asked with a hopeful grin. 'Polly' shrugged "I don't know.. Trucy probably hid it." the attorney sighed, slumping back down into the couch, turning his gaze onto the television screen.

Edgeworth blinked "Eight years, Wright." the prosecutor mumbled to himself 'But, has the Phoenix been reborn?' he wondered while making the needed calls for his flight, sliding his usual magenta suit-jacket on. Having been too tired to change. Before making his way out of the apartment, grabbing a briefcase on the way.

.'24 Hours Later'.

Phoenix stood against a wall, grinning to himself, adjusting the beanie slightly upon seeing the Prosecutor arrive from the gate, hands pushed into pant pockets as the spiky-haired ex-attorney stepped over "It's good to see you, Miles." Phoenix greeted. Edgeworth turned his gaze to Wright, blinking slowly "Oh god. You've become a hobo." he replied frowning. Phoenix let out a chuckle in reply "Always as charming as ever.." he replied, shaking his head "Anyway. Can we stop by my apartment first? There's something I need to pick up."

"...Wright Anything Agency?" Miles asked with a raised brow "I don't think I should step inside. The sight might send me into a panic attack." Edgeworth replied coldly. Phoenix merely chuckled with a shrug "Stay out here then. I'll be back in a few moments." Phoenix shrugged out with a grin, stepping into the building, nodding his head to Trucy and Apollo as he went past and into his bedroom, staring at the blue suit on his bed.

Trucy grinned, hopping over to the front door with a giggle, poking her head outside, to see the man, who, in her opinion hadn't changed at all (not even fashion wise) in the last eight years "Mr. Edgeworth?" she asked, hopping out of the door to greet him. Edgeworth blinked, staring at the girl with a raised eyebrow, she seemed oddly familiar "Miss Trucy?" he asked in reply. Grinning with a rapid nod the teenage-magician wrapped her arms around the Prosecutor in a hug, which, made the silver-haired-man stiffen for a few moments, before reluctantly hugging back "Hn.. Forgive me for hitting your.. father, that time.." the man grumbled, glancing down at the female, who grinned back up at him, giggling "It's fine, Mr. Edgeworth! Daddy probably deserved it anyway!" she replied cheerfully with another giggle.

Wright grinned stepping out of the building to see the two talking "Looks like I don't have to introduce you two then?" he chuckled, adjusting his tie slightly. Edgeworth froze as his gaze turned to Phoenix "Wright..? Are you going to..?" Edgeworth asked softly.

_"That's right, Miles. The Phoenix has risen from the ashes."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Ehh. I'm not sure about this.. I think I moved it along to fast. And, it was probably _really_ cheesy. o. R&R, if ya' want~**


End file.
